You Remember That Time ?
by LilMissJenny
Summary: Edward starts off a story telling marathon centering around the history of Carlisle and Esme's love and marriage, all for Bella's benefit. Calisle and Esme seem to find the funny side an denjoy listening to their'children's' stories about them. Family
1. Flowerbeds and Honeymoons

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please review and tell me what you made of it, even if you think it's awful :) This is unbeta'd so I apologise if there are any mistakes. Also, I'm sorry if I change tense at times, I tried but I just hope it sounds alright.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN Twilight , the fabulous Stephanie Meyer Does.**

**EsmeXCarlisle , Edward, hints of the other kids, Family/Humour/romance/friendship (I hope) :) x **

**EsPOV**

He was NOT telling this story _again, _right?

"...and I thought she might actually kill him right there in the flower bed!" Edward laughed from the lounge.

Yes, he was. I might kill **him** now if he keeps telling people about that, it wasn't my fault I was young and easily angered. I remember the day my 'son' was talking about, I had only been married to Carlisle for about 3 months...

_**I smelt him coming a mile off, a sweet scent that overwhelmed my senses. **_

"_**Esme, Edward," he had called softly, "anybody home?" I sensed the panic rise in his tone and called back gently to my love, "outside!"**_

_**He was through the house and out to me in seconds, wrapping his arms around my waist, his smell, his touch, his sweet whispers made me melt back into his arms, sighing softly I spun around, not breaking the contact. **_

"_**You're home early?" I purred, my lips close to his ear. I felt him shiver and a satisfied smirk spread over my lips. **_

"_**I suppose I just couldn't wait to see my beautiful wife again, but I can go back out if you'd rather be left alone to your gardening?" he teased, his perfect face just inches from my own his un-needed breath tickling my face.**_

"_**hmm, I could do with getting this all done before it rains again," I mused teasingly, and for a split second I saw disappointment rise into those golden eyes of his, until recognition dawned on his face as he took in my smirk. A grin crossed his features as he lowered his lips to mine gently. A small moan escaped my lips at the contact, after last night's 'acivities' we were hyped up on newly-wed energy, poor Edward I thought sparing a seconds consideration for our 'son', while not having to sleep had its advantages for us right now, for him, having to not only listen to us, but read our thoughts, which sometimes he couldn't ignore, he had to be going insane. Poor boy. He must be scarred for life. After we had returned from our oh too short honeymoon (if you ask me, we should still be on that island) we had found numerous places around the house to 'celebrate' or love, which had resulted in Edward walking in on us at least twice a week, poor, poor boy. No wonder he was barely ever home, with us acting like sex starved teenagers. **_

_**But as Carlisle's lips relocated themselves to the base of my neck, I couldn't bring myself to worry about Edward's mental state any more ,now focussing all of my attention on my loving husband. **_

_**While we had been known to get a little, well, uncontrollable, I was not expecting to be dragged backwards and pushed down onto the soft grass, at least I thought it was the grass at the time. Carlisle's nimble fingers worked the button on my khaki pants undone, then the zipper as I popped the buttons on his work shirt one by one. Then we heard it, the shocked gasp of "Oh for God's sake!" from the doorway leading to the house. Edward stood there, looking decidedly flustered. **_

"_**The GARDEN now! Really? Can't you two control yourselves for long enough to at the very least go inside, I mean the neighbours could see you, you do know Mr. Michaels form next door is watching you two from that upstairs window!" Edward chastised, pointing angrily up towards the peering man, who disappeared within the blink of an eye. I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's frustrated expression at catching us about to go at it in the back-yard, and at Carlisle's glare aimed at the now unoccupied window. **_

"_**What is so funny?" Edward questioned, in a slightly lighter tone than mere seconds ago, apparently seeing the funny side to this situation, **_

"_**Well, I'm guessing by your father's facial expression that dinner with Mr. Michaels and his wife tomorrow night if off?" I managed to get out between laughing fits. **_

"_**There is no way I am taking you into that house after he was willing to watch us..." **_

"_**STOP!!" Edward yelled, I do not need to hear the word, it is bad enough seeing it, I don't need the sound of you saying it knocking around in my head." At this I laughed again, unable to hide the amusement I found in Edward's obvious discomfort.**_

"_**I'm glad you find this so funny Esme," the slight laughter in his voice shining through brighter now. Until he saw my face fall, and rage bubble in my eyes, obviously hearing one of my thoughts, he backed away slowly, causing Carlisle to turn and face me, confusion mixed with concern on his picture perfect features. **_

"_**What's the matter love?" his gentle question seemed only to make my anger rise.**_

"_**Do you honestly not know what you did?" I asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to make my fury clear.**_

"_**No, wha-what is it?" he asked again, genuinely concerned, I almost laughed, as did Edward, but I was too upset to laugh at his dismay. **_

"_**Just take a look at where you threw me."**_

_**He turned his head to glance at the ground, realisation dawned on his face and a terrified look crossed his gentle features,"I am so sorry!" he exclaimed knowing just what this meant to me, " I didn't realise, love I'm so sorry."**_

_**I Stood up, smoothed my clothing, having re-zipped my pants when Edward had caught us, and looked solemnly at my destroyed flower bed, oh, that had taken me two days to get perfect, I'm going to KILL HIM.**_

"_**What were you thinking!" my scream echoed through the quiet afternoon streets, startling both my mate and 'son' "You know that flower bed was important, wait, no, you didn't consider it did you!?"**_

Carlisle entering our room broke me from my reverie, wrapping his arms around my waist much as he had that fateful day.

"What are the kids talking about downstairs?, as soon as I got within hearing range they went silent, even Alice!" he laughed against my neck, a silent apology for being late home from the hospital.

At this I couldn't help but smirk a little, something which didn't go unnoticed by my husband, a questioning look appearing on his face. "Well," I began with a gentle laugh, "Edward is telling old stories from before we knew the others, my guess is they're taking turns to inform Bella of our past exploits, I believe Edward was nominated to pick one of many stories to begin with, since he has known us our whole life together." As I finished my explanation, Carlisle's expression went from laughing to very, very serious.

"you're kidding right? I mean, which story is he telling?" the worried look he was giving me made my heart melt all over again.

"Two words Carlisle," my sultry whisper causing an involuntary shiver from my husband, "Flower. Bed." I drawled, a smirk settling on his lips as he questioned: "hmm, I meant to ask, did you ever forgive me for that?"

I put a thoughtful look on my face, pretending to contemplate my answer, finally a swift "nope." escaped my lips as I popped the 'p'.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, what can I do to convince you to forgive me now?" he purred against my neck, his words vibrating through my body. It was obvious he had noticed my reaction as I felt him smirk against my skin.

**CPOV**

Coming home to find the kids silent was unnerving to say the least but after finding Esme grinning at some memory that their conversation had obiously evoked was a sight for sore eyes. After a 14 hour shift and then insane amounts of traffic to get home, I was glad she was in a good mood, it really did brighten my day. Now, with my arms around her frame and and my face nuzzled into her neck I couldn't have been more content. A smirk covered my face as a distinct memory of that day returned to me...

"_**You know that flower bed was important, wait, no, you didn't consider it did you!?"**_

_**Hearing those words from her lips had brought fear to me as I realise the extent of the damage we had done to her poor, unsuspecting flowers. Edward must have heard my thoughts as he stifled a giggle from a safe distance from the angry, and I must say very alluring, Esme. **_

_**For just a second I had considered reminding her that she hadn't protested once, but at Edward face I decided against it, she didn't know what we were lying on. **_

"_**I'll buy you new flowers, anything you want!" I reasoned trying to calm her,but I soon realised my attempts were useless, she was beyond reason, I was dead. **_

_**Edward snickered at my thought adding in a less than helpful whisper of: "You're already dead Carlisle, but she is planning on a very, hilarious, punishment, hilarious for me and Esme at least, but somehow I don't think you'll see the humour."**_

_**Sensing is tone I prepared myself for the worst, and said as much: " Do your worst love, I almost definitely deserve it."**_

_**A burst of giggles from Edward told me just how much I was going to regret that sentence.**_

"_**Well as long as you admit you did wrong..." she drawled out slowly, but upon seeing the flicker of hope in my eyes she smirked, "Once we have gone to the Garden Centre in town, we will come back here and I will supervise you replanting my entire flower bed, wearing nothing but a Gardening apron, gloves, Wellington boots and underwear," a sweet, innocent smile on her face. **_

_**I just gaped, I couldn't believe the words coming from her beautiful lips, "wh-wha-what?!" I managed to gasp, that adorable puppy-dog eyed look on her face won me over and as Edward realised I was about to agree to this he collapsed on the grass consumed by laughter. Understanding of my acceptance brought a smug look to her features and I grinned at her. **_

"_**You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" I asked of her**_

"_**Yes!" both my lovely wife and soon to be dead again 'son' spoke through their amusement.**_

A fit of giggles from downstairs broke me from both my memories and the attention I was paying to my wife's delicate neck. She grinned up at me as she spoke, "I guess he told them your punishment then" I couldn't help but smile at her, nothing could be too humiliating as long as she was there to make me feel alright again. A smirk crossed my lips at the memory of our official make-up that very night...

"_**You do realise we have forced Edward out of the house so many times he's barely here any more," her soft voice whispered as we rolled over, happy smiles on both our faces. **_

"_**Yes, but you see, as soon as he finds his true love, he'll understand, and until then, he can hang around in the fresh air, or play his piano downstairs to drown out any noise." I tried, not wanting her to worry about our 'son', I had had this conversation with Edward a few weeks ago, when I too had been concerned about his night-time habits, but I had been assured by him that he was happy for us and was more than willing to give us the privacy he realised newly-weds required. His only request was for us to reduce the amount of mid-afternoon middle of the living room exertions we induldged in. I couldn't help a laugh as I thought of his face if he had walked in on us when we decided his piano would be a suitable bed substitute. **_

"_**What's so funny?"she asked me, my only reply was: "One word, my love, piano." at this we both broke into fits of giggles both at the memory and the thought of Edward's face if he ever found out. **_

**APOV**

He CANNOT be serious! The Garden! Go Esme and Carlisle!

"That is so cool, so she's always had amusing punishments?"

"Yep"was Edward's only reply, popping the 'p' for the effect, I had to get him to tell old stores more often, this was gold.

**EmPOV**

Awhh, now I'm upset, I thought she started making up really cool punishments just for me. Humph.

Edward shot me a glance and I realised he had heard how pathetic I had just sounded.

"So, he actually did that? What did the creepy neighbour have to say?" I asked hoping for a straight answer and no smart-ass comments about my resemblance to a creepy neighbour by asking for more details.

**EdPOV**

How did I know _Emmett _would ask _that. _Well I suppose there's no harm in telling them, I doubt Esme and Carlisle are listening.

"Well, to be blunt, yes, and it was by far the funniest thing I had seen or would see for awhile, I left them too it after laughing in Carlisle's face for at least a good ten minutes, Esme nodded to me to leave them for a bit, so I thought I would go for a walk, only to be cornered on my way out of the front door..."

"BY WHO, BY WHO!??" Alice yelled at me, interrupting me mid-sentence, just I was about to reveal the answer to that very question.

"Well if you'd let me finish! Alice," I growled at her.

"Sorry." was my little 'sister's' only reply, muffled as she nuzzled her face into Jasper's shoulder.

"Thank you, so as I was saying, Mrs. Michaels form next door stopped me on my way out …

"_**Erm, excuse me, Edward is it?" the short, brunette woman whose name I believed to be Jane asked.**_

"_**Yes, how may I help you today Mrs. Michaels?" I spoke politely, concerned for a minutes until I saw the shy smile on her face and knew exactly what she was about to ask me, even before her thoughts filtered into my brain.**_

"_**I was just wondering why your father seems to be walking around the garden in very little clothing and why your mother is laughing at him?"her cautious voice made me want to laugh, her thoughts amusing to me: **_**I wonder if he cheated on her, and this is his apology? I mean he wouldn't do that for no reason right? But they seemed so happy when they left to go out an hour ago and when they returned, mind you they are both gorgeous, so why would they need anyone else, they just got married! **

_**I had to suppress a laugh, everyone was so dazzled by vampires' charm and good looks that they instantly assumed: affair. What they failed to realise was just how deeply vampires fell in love and never fell out, no matter what. **_

"_**because she has him wrapped around her little finger, and he ruined her flower bed." I laughed and started what I could only predict would be an all night walk, **_leaving Mrs. Michaels standing there staring after me." I finished looking at the laughing faces of my Bella and my family.

**BPOV**

I knew I still had a lot to learn about my new family, but this was a treat I hadn't expected, learning stories of Carlisle and Esme's life together gave me a sneak preview of what I could only hope was mine and Edward's future. I saw the way they looked at each other, the love and happiness and I could only hope for that in my lifetime with Edward.

As I looked up into Edward's smiling face as he finished telling the story, the sweet and caring smile that graced his features made me realise just how much he cared for his parent figures.

A small movement from the top of the stairs caught my eye and I redirected my attention to the couple smiling down at me, observing their 'children'. They looked so happy, so content, it suddenly dawned on me that they obviously didn't mind us discussing their past as much as a few of us had originally feared, Alice however had obviously seen that they wouldn't mind.

Edward noticed the direction I was focussing my attention on and got a fearful look on his face but seemed to calm as his 'parents' gave him reassuring smiles.

Alice beamed from across the room after coming out of a vision I hadn't realised she was having, speaking excitedly, "Who wants to go next in: telling funny stories about the parents time ?"

"Me!!" A voice yelled from across the room.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Funny? Stupid? Let me know what you think, Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but if you thought it sucked then fair enough. :)**

**If anyone would like to see the next chapter just let me know and I'll work on it right away, If you have any ideas for stories to be told then PM me and I'll credit you fully in that chapter, If you want to request who's story goes next then go right ahead and let me know, also I'm open to doing more than one story from each character, I've decided this is gonna be set around Christmas, if they're sitting with Bella on Christmas Eve and telling stories, also, Bella's first Christmas with the Cullen's set the year after New Moon's Christmas where Edward had Left Bella. :'( I haven't read Eclipse so I'm unsure of any of it's time line. Characters to tell stories: (No particular Order)**

_**Emmett**_

_**Jasper**_

_**Alice**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**Edward**_

_**Carlisle**_

_**Esme**_

**Thank You For Reading. **

**Love Jenny xxx xx **


	2. Roman Holidays and Bunches Of Trouble

**Hey Guys, thanks for all the great reviews: **

**youreconfusingme; To Love and be loved Esme; Carsme Cullen; Veggie-Vampire90; Legacy-Of-Old;MARGEmuffin; , my first reviewer ever :D : Reminiscence of Happiness and Lonelygoatherd – sorry for the spelling mistake ;D I guess my spell checker failed me that time. **

**I hope this Chapter isn't a disappointment :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**so here goes Jasper's story and I think I might try and do Emmett's after this ;D**

**btw I completely make up one fact, but it seemed to work, you'll probably be able to guess which bit I mean. See I'm no expert on 50's music ;).**

**BPOV**

"Me!!" A voice yelled from across the room.

I was surprised when the normally quiet Jasper nominated himself to go next, I watched as his grin widened, most probably as he decided which story he should tell, as Edward stifled a laugh at my side, I cold tell, this was gonna be good...

**JPOV**

I had to go next or I was going to burst, everyone else seemed more excited and I realised this was because of me, "Well, my story is an old favourite of Alice's too, can you all remember that trip we all took to Italy in 1978...

_**Alice gripped my hand tighter as she took in the sight before us, as I followed her gaze up I stood stock still an stared, causing Rosalie and Emmett to crash into the back of us, "What's wrong with you guys?" Emmett's angry voice growled in my ear.**_

"_**Look!"Alice cried excitedly from beside me, her excitement making me giddy as the four of us were frozen to the spot at the base of the Spanish Steps. **_

"_**awwh, that's so cute!" Rosalie managed to squeak out, before smacking Emmett roughly on the head, "What was that one for?"Emmett's confusing making the three of us laugh, that was at least the seventeenth time Rose had hit him since we arrived in Italy, two days ago. **_

"_**This has to be a record of stupid questions, even from you babe," she giggled. I looked back up at the cause of the head smack, **_Carlisle was handing Esme a massive bunch of her favourite flowers, holding her hand and by the looks of it, whispering sweet nothing into her ear." Looking over at said couple now, they were snuggled up on the long sofa, on the opposite end to Edward and Bella, and he was nuzzling her neck and whispering something I could only assume was the same as whatever he had been saying to her all those years ago.

I then turned my attention to my 'brother' and his love, Bella was a sweet girl, I just wish I didn't want to drink her blood every time I breathed in her scent, Edward shot me a look. Sorry. He nodded back at me, accepting my silent apology, they were set to have a love just Carlisle and Esme's, sweet, caring and completly devoted.

"Hey, you never did tell me why you hit me?" Emmett questioned careful not to earn another smack form Rosalie, too late. **Smack. **"oowweeee!" he squealed, gaining laughs from everyone in the room, even the 'parents' who normally tried to discourage this kind of violence, although they knew it was well deserved.

"Because, my sweet, dear Emmett, you NEVER buy me flowers in Rome!" Her voice rose a few notches on the scream scale throughout that sentence, causing Emmett to jump, his life depended on his next words, and I can't believe just how stupid my 'brother' was: " Well, because love, you are so beautiful neither the country or flowers could match your beauty so I thought I would say it with love and affection instead of meaningless possessions."

**EdPOV**

He's a complete idiot! Was the general consensus as I heard my parents', partner's and sibling's thoughts, although Rosalie's exact thoughts shouldn't be repeated, ever.

"What! That is a Poem that was turned into a rubbish country song in the late 50's!!! Did you actually think that would work, so now not only am I not good enough for flowers, you can't even be bothered to think of a few words to tell me you love me?" Rosalie fumed.

Esme shot Jasper a look, and Rosalie seemed to calm down, thank the Lord, fight over, for now.

**EmPOV**

I did Not like Jasper's story, I was getting in trouble now, for something I already got in trouble for in '78!

"Can Jasper just go back to the story, I wanna know what he thought was so cute?"

**JPOV**

It was more nauseatingly sweet than anything else, but on with it anyway...

"So as I was saying, _**they spotted us watching them and smiled as they slowly made their way down, visibility was low in the dying sunlight, the only time we could really enjoy the Rome scenery without having to be wrapped up like we were in Alaska, not sunny Italy. **_

"_**No Edward?"Carlisle's voice alerted us to the fact that they had finished their decent of the stairs and were looking expectantly at their four 'children' for an answer, not receiving one they glared harder at me in particular, finally I broke "He said he needed time alone for, personal reasons?"**_

"_**a good tip Jazz, if you want them to believe you, then you should probably believe it yourself," Alice's sweet lips purred against my ear.**_

"OK! Stop, because we can all feel where you're going with this and I don't think that feeling needs to be spread," Rosalie spat, obviously still mad with Emmett (which is anything but unusual).

"Like I was TRYING to say..._** "Where is he really?" Esme asked sweetly, concern etched onto her features, "erm, we don't know, and I know you asked us to keep an eye on him but jeez he's faster than all of us, it was impossible!" came flying out of Emmett's mouth at 100 miles an hour, causing our 'parents' to laugh.**_

"_**I'm sure he's just fine Carlisle, I swear sometimes you forget he IS older than me, never mind the rest of them, he'll be OK, just give him some time."**_

_**And yet again I was amazed, I felt the tension ebb away from our father figure's body as his wife gently stroked his cold cheek, her calming effect like nothing I feel I could ever inflict on him. It amazed me, I mean I felt calm if Alice was around but this just seemed surreal, as though nothing else in the entire world could touch them when they were together. **_And that is why I liked that trip."

**EsPOV**

I smiled over at my 'son' with a contented look on my face, feeling so much happiness at hearing what they thought of us and how we influenced them. I remember that day well, we had been so wrapped up in each other's eyes that it had taken a while to realise we were being observed, I smiled as the memory of his exact words, the flowers and the atmosphere in Rome that day filtered into the forefront of my mind … _**"I love you, then, now, forever, you're beautiful and I couldn't ask for anything more, I cannot think of any one thing I could have possibly done to deserve you, my love." The look in his eyes spoke even more for his affections than his words did, swallowing a lump in my throat, I answered his unasked question, "You save lives everyday in your job, you saved Edward, you saved Me," His lips touched mine in a gentle caress, showing affection in the way his nose nudged mine gently, his forehead resting against mine as I continued, "you showed me love that wasn't selfish, that wasn't painful, you helped me move on, to live the life I should have from the start, with respect and love and a family, it is me who does not deserve the love of such a good man, Carlisle you're my saviour, and I love you for it." I knew if I could have cried I would have, and so would he, the electricity sparked between us again as it did every time we were close, the moment so perfect I wish it could've lasted at least one lifetime, if not our eternity. Spellbound by his beautiful golden eyes, our lips met and our passion took over, the flowers still **__**held carefully within my hand that was not tangled in his hair. As his tongue ran across my bottom lip I moaned against his mouth, the vibration causing him to shiver involuntarily, sensing his reaction a Cheshire cat grin crossed my lips, reluctantly pulling away slightly and resting my forehead to his. "Perfect." I whispered, not only in reference to this unbelievable being in front of me but to the words he had whispered to me, the moment and the look he was giving me at this very second. The last thing I heard before the moment was gone and the reality of the 'children' looking up on us dawned was three simple words that made my un-beating heart melt, "So are you."**_

A whispered 'Esme' and kiss to my neck and temple brought me out of my memories, apparently I had been out for so long I had gained the attention of the entire group. I switched my attention around my 'children' from one to another finally settling my gaze on Bella and Edward, his attention fully focussed on playing with her hair, and her attention was actually concentrated on myself and my husband, apparently fascinated with the way I was curled into him as she seemed to be trying to mimic it, I found it cute. Edward spared me a glance, obviously picking up on my thoughts, his smile was a genuine and caring one, showing he had seen my memory and my adoration for both my husband and the way Bella seemed to be taking the stories in like she needed help to keep Edward's heart, which of course, she didn't. Sparing one last glance around the room, I snuggled further into Carlisle's side and asked the question everyone was waiting for: "Who wants to go next?"

**Sorry this one was shorter, but I thought it worked better if I ended it there, maybe not quite as funny, but I tried to slip a bit of humour in there because Emmett makes me giggle, ;D **

**So Feedback? What did you think? Honesty appreciated. **

**Any Ideas for stories you want told?, or who you want to go next? I think I'm gonna write Emmett's up next so who should go after Emmett? **

**Rosalie?**

**Jasper (again)?**

**Esme?**

**Carlisle? **

**Alice's hyper storytelling?**

**Edward (again)?**

**Do you want more humour or sweetness, I think Emmett's will be a bit more naughty, ;) so be warned the rating might have to go up a notch or two depending on how I write it, It won't go as far as M but T might not be out of the question. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and I will update A.S.A.P.**

**Love Jenny xxx x x **


	3. Cities Of Love and Broken Rooms

**I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO so sorry that this took so long, I had writer's block, then it was Christmas and New Year's an d lost all track of this, Sorry again. :P xxxxx**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, I hope my format isn't too confusing, I try to picture it as if the writing is _Bold Italic _then its a memory being narrated, or for a memory just in their head( hopefully you can tell) ,but if it's just **normal **then it's the character speaking in the room to the others, sorry if that confused anyone, x **

**This Chapter is all Emmett's, Bless Him :D x **

**Humour from Emmett is dedicated to Carsme Cullen, who helped with ideas for the order and gave me some great ideas for the future chapters ;D **

**I really hope its OK for you all, ah the pressure of trying to be funny, ;) x and hope its no too short, but i wanted to get an updae out there for you guys, x :-) :D,. x**

**Enjoy...**

**EmPOV**

"Me Next!" I yelled out gaining a quiet laugh from my 'mom'.

I had to make mine a good one, oh I knew just the tale...

"Right, mine begins in the city of love..._**Paris was wonderful, did I just say wonderful? Never mind, I was there with the love of my life, Rosalie, starring at the midnight sky from a blanket on the Champ de Mars, watching the moon in the sky. Then we heard it, a bang that sounded like it came from the Eiffel Tower, and there it was over and over and over again. **_

"_**Should we go check what that is?" I suggested thinking that she would want to investigate such a loud noise. Oh how wrong was I.**_

"_**Emmett McCarty Cullen you sit back down and go no where near that tower!" she practically yelled at me, like I was a puppy about to lick the plug socket. **_

"_**What? Why?!"**_

"_**Because, I said so," a sly smile appeared on her face, and after this things just got weirder...**_

_**Alice and Jasper seemingly popped up from nowhere, grinning in a way that made my stomach do flips, "DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Alice yelped, gaining glances from the few people still around at this time of night.**_

"_**Yes!"Rose yelped back, this was not normal, even Jasper seemed to be clued in on what the noise was, but me, I was clueless and no-one was telling me anything, I could always torture Jasper into telling me, I mused. **_

"_**Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?!" I shouted, only to be silenced seconds later.**_

"_**Emmett shut up," Edward muttered appearing next to me. **_

"_**Dear God Eddie, seriously, don't scare me like that, and Do Not tell me that You know what that was as well?" I asked incredulously,wait, of course he did, this was Edward.**_

"_**Yerp" was his only reply, an annoying pop on the 'p'.**_

"_**Well?!"**_

"_**Where are Carlisle and Esme tonight?" he questioned, so I thought it through, now they had said something about going on a walk maybe? Or was it a late night boat river cruise thing? **_

"_**Em, a boat?" I asked, genuinely not having a clue where they were going with this, did they want to tell me what the noise was? Was I supposed to go get them for some noise related emergency? **_

"_**NO, Idiot!"Jasper half laughed, half yelled at me, "they went to the Eiffel Tower after closing time!" he looked exasperated , "Now do you get it?" he just looked plain annoyed now, then realisation dawned, "Oh. My. God. Please tell me they are NOT doing it on the top of the Eiffel Tower?!"I yelped, disturbed and aggravated by the prospect.**_

"_**Oh Yeah, They Are." Edward said, completely deadpan, just a wicked grin across his face. **_

"_**awwh man that was my plan for tomorrow night!" I humphed. **_

As I looked up I realised most of the room had erupted into fits of hysteric laughter, Rose looking like she was trying not to hit me, we had done it up there, but we waited until the next visit to France, so as to not be quite so creeped out. Although two people didn't seem to find this quite so funny, Esme had her head tucked so far into Carlisle's chest that all I could see were her caramel locks, I really hope I don't get punished for telling that story, but hold on, hold on, wait just one minute, was that both Edward and Jasper now looking decidedly, _uncomfortable, _hmm, what could this mean I wonder, that perhaps, I had not upset my dear parents with this story but instead evoked rather, flustering, memories. Jasper looked really scared now, haha, poor, poor child. I laughed evilly, causing Esme to lift her head from Carlisle's chest and raise an eyebrow at me. Oops, had that snicker been out loud?

**CPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the memory, that had been a very good trip indeed. My wife snuggled her face closer into my chest, no doubt hiding the grin across her lips. At Emmett's snicker she lifted her head up, and judging by his apologetic look, she had just given him a _look._ While I would like to know what he had been thinking, I could guess, just by glancing at Jasper and then at Edward, I knew they had quite obviously picked up our thoughts and emotions. And of course, Emmett had realized. Joy. Just what I needed, Emmett knowing exactly what that memory evoked in me and Esme. I felt her body shake in silent laughter, knowing I was now glaring at Em, as he was trying and failing to cower behind Rosalie. Yes, we had _enjoyed _that night on the Eiffel Tower, and we should've known Em would tell _that_ story. I remembered our return to the hotel in early morning well...

_**We stumbled into the room, I pushed her towards the bed, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. Kicking the door shut behind me and walking her until her knees hit the edge of the bed, lowering her gently, our lips never parting. A contented sigh mumbled against my lips, causing me to shiver, our lips separated and she smiled up at me, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and then the moment was broken...**_

"Oooooh, Ooooooh, Carlisle, tell Bella what happened at about 3am ish? Go on!" Emmett encouraged, a little too enthusiastically if you ask me, but I surrendered with one look down at my smiling wife nodding her approval for me to tell the story, "Well..._**eheheh hem!" Was all we heard through the wall. Damn them all. Even if it is a bit too late for that. "what?!" I hissed back, followed by a "why me?" this caused Esme to giggle up at me in response, we could faintly hear the muttering coming from the next room, and as expected, Emmett was the one who spoke up, albeit a little shyly for Em, "Could you two not do that, again, right now,its just, we, erm, kinda had to listen to the whole 'out doors' part, and we're trying to watch an innocent movie in here, and though we're all kinda creeped out, its way worse on Eddie-boy and Jazzy here." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett stumbling over his words repeatedly, and I felt Esme shake her head and stifle a laugh at the mental image of their faces. "OK, but can we at least watch the film with you? To distract us?" Esme asked sweetly, still undeniably amused and their response was not helping as we struggled not to laugh out loud at them, "well, alright, but no touchy feely mushyness, and you sit at least 5 feet away from each other if either me or Jasper get ickyness from you!" Edward shout-whispered through the wall, sounding more immature now, than I think I have ever heard him before that.**_

Bella was laughing hysterically now, occasionally calming slightly, then glancing up at Edward and being reduced back to fits of laughter by his crooked smile. As I looked around all my children were smiling, and then I noticed Jasper and Alice's smug looks and glinting Amber eyes.

"Go on Carlisle, you were going to tell the rest weren't you?" Alice, the little pixie and daddy's girl of the family asked, with a 'butter wouldn't melt' look on her face before a smirk took over her features, _Ohh No. I was not going there._

"Carlisle doesn't want to _'go there' _Ali," Edward responded, again way too smug for his own good, stupid mind reader. He laughed, _Ohh, right._ Esme elbowed me, accompanied by a _don't be mentally mean to Edward,he's only a child, technically _look.I had to smile just a bit.

By this point, Bella was just sitting looking utterly confused and slightly worried by the silent communication, it was now when Jasper got brave. "Basically Bella, Alice and Eddie are discussing the fact that 20 minutes into the movie, those two managed to sneak out of our room and the next thing we heard was the thump and then crack as the conjoining wall crumbled. Luckily they were both still fully clothed, _thank the Lord, _but I will never understand how they managed to sneak away from 5 Vampires, one of which is a mind reader!" Jasper spoke with more than a little admiration in his tone, and barely any embarrassment.

"Don't call me Eddie." the entire room erupted in laughter at his words, although Alice managed to choke out, "Only I can call him Eddie and get away with it!"

"Eddie, why is this?" Emmett asked in an overly proper English accent, and Edward dived for him...

**Esme POV**

_Why Me? _I find myself contemplating my five boisterous 'teenagers' frequently, normally its good things, but now, at times when they fight, _I wanted to KILL them! No. Stop, Esme, think good things, they are all sweet children really, I think, I hope. _

"STOP!" I yelled, even Carlisle jumped slightly, "Right Now! If you break Anything, So help me, I will use you as rotisserie chickens in the back yard, are we clear?" now calm, I looked and saw the shocked faces of everyone in the room, Edward especially, knowing my thoughts would be carried out should they carry on like this. As Emmett and Edward's grips on each other's throats and clothes loosened, I relaxed back into my husband again, ignoring the questioning glances from the six pairs of eyes now focussed on me.

"Soooooo," Rosalie continued, "who's up now? Before this descends into madness again and Esme is forced to kill you, Alice, what about you?"

**So what did we think? Too short? Too boring? Any response is a good thing ? Honesty appreciated. **

**I was thinking of doing an M rated side series, from Carlisle and Esme's POVs, with all the dirty little thoughts, what really happened on the Eiffel Tower, and once that wall had been fixed, just what did those poor, mind-reading, emotion-sensing Vampires with super-sensitive hearing have to endure through the rest of the trip. Or what could've happened if the wall didn't break? Any thoughts? Anyone interested? **

**Again sorry for slowness, I have six gazillion pieces of coursework and I'm training for my first job, so I can only promise to try my best to update as soon as is possible for me without screwing up my sleeping habits yet again. :L But Snow Days off from school might help, any volunteers to tell my Head Teacher that being one of two schools still open is not an achievement, its just plain stupid and dangerous :D. :P**

**Loads of Love and Hugs, Merry Christmas and a Happy 2010!**

**Jenny xxx :-) x c: :D**


End file.
